1. The Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of clothing hangers and mounting systems.
2. The Relevant Technology
The hanger for receiving clothing or other articles or products has been a very useful article of manufacture throughout history. Clothing hangers have been widely used for keeping clothing organized, in good repair, and for displaying clothing in retail settings. Hangers also maintain clothing in a safe and clean environment during transportation.
It is often frustrating, however, for customers of retail stores and dry cleaning shops to receive large bundles of clothing in a single clothing pickup and then transport the clothing via automobile, for example, back to a customer's residence.
A package of clothing from a dry cleaning establishment, for example, may be comprised of five or ten hangers with corresponding shirts, pants, or other articles of clothing hanging from the hanger. All of the weight of each hanger in the hanger bundle is focused on the rounded hook portion of each hanger at the top of the hanger. The weight of the curved hook portion of each hanger is focused on the user's fingers and is heavy and difficult to manipulate and hold, particularly while transferring the hangers to a device configured to hold the hangers, such as a clothing hanger tab mounted on a car ceiling. Other cars are equipped with handles in the backseat on the ceiling on which a packet of hangers from the dry cleaners can be mounted during transportation from the dry cleaners.
Furthermore, with each of these vehicle hanging systems, there are problems with surface area and access. It is often difficult and cumbersome to locate, access and mount a hanger packet on a hanger tab in the ceiling of a car, particularly if the car is a smaller car, does not fit the size of the user, or is loaded with other gear. In addition, the user must often strain a bundle of hangers into an awkward position in order to place the hanger bundle into the user's car so as to fit within a hanger tab or handle in the user's car. As a result, clothing picked up from the dry cleaners is often awkwardly mounted within a user's automobile.
It would therefore be useful to employ a new and improved mounting system for mounting hangers and hanger packets, such as those received from dry cleaner establishments and transported to another location, such as in an automobile.